The present invention relates to an occupant protection device for protecting an occupant in a vehicle by inflating an airbag in front of the occupant during an accident.
An occupant protection device equipped in a vehicle for protecting an occupant by inflating an airbag in front of the occupant during an accident includes a driver seat airbag device mounted to a steering and a front passenger seat airbag device mounted to an instrument panel.
Japanese Patent Publications (Kokai) No. 06-344842, 07-117605, and No. 09-328048 have disclosed an airbag device in which an airbag is inflated from a roof of a vehicle downwardly.
The conventional driver-seat airbag device and front-passenger-seat airbag device have relatively high capacity so that an inflated airbag receives chest and head of the occupant. Therefore, a gas generator for inflating the airbag needs to have a high output.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an occupant protection device capable of inflating an airbag quickly by a gas generator with a low output.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.